


【授权翻译】结住我

by Wookie



Category: Supernatrual
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Familiar!Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Smut, Witches, dog!Castiel, familiar, witch!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie/pseuds/Wookie
Summary: 官方au，但不是算是常见经典的au。 Dean是一个巫师，Cas是他的灵兽，以二哈作为Cas的兽形。 Dean经常与人类形态的Cas做一些不可告人的事，但是不知怎么的Dean发现他的好奇心正侵占着他，Cas透过俩人的心灵感应感知到Dean对于他处于狗狗形态时做这种事颇感兴趣。Cas，他作为一只讨喜的灵兽，他决定满足他主人的愿望。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	【授权翻译】结住我

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_americano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/gifts).
  * A translation of [Knot Part of My Repertoire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262574) by [captain_americano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano). 



当Dean第一次看到这只巨型的狗狗时，他并没有像平时那样感到恐惧和厌恶，而是被这只野兽吸引住。当狗狗跟着他一路走回家门前的时候，作为一个更为高阶巫师,他瞬间明白了。这只大狗子就是他灵魂伴侣(灵兽)，牠选定了他成为牠的主人。  
他允许哈士奇进入他的家，与此同时那只狗转变成—人类的形态—一个身型高大的，有着深色发色男人，以及有着和狗狗一模一样光泽的蓝眼睛。  
“我是Dean”他介绍着自己，除此之外他想不有什么更好的话可说了。   
那个男人歪着头，目不转睛地直视着Dean，然后他只是简洁的回答了一句: “我知道。”  
  
最终Dean还是在连哄带骗之下从他的灵兽口中套出了对方的名字，从此之后他们就展开了一段友谊，最终甚至发展成一段不一样的关系。他们之间的联系—他们“更深层次的羁绊”Castiel，或者也可以叫他Cas，他是这么形容他们之间的关系—这种既稀奇又特别并与众不同的关系，至少与别的巫师跟他们的灵兽相比之下是这样的。  
当然,这是相对较客气的说法。在他们圈子里的一些人还是对他们这种特殊关系感到厌恶和惶惑,但从来没有任何真正的理由去批评他们。Dean和Cas由始至终都是像两个普通男人一样躺在一起，而且肯定他们谁都没有想去改变这一点。

直到有那么一天。  
在Dean的反驳之下，这实际并不是一个可行的计划，甚至算不上是一个真正的想法...这只是一个灵光一闪充满不寻常好奇的想法，当下他已经立即将这个念头抛之脑后。  
不幸的是Castiel这个敏锐又善于观察的生物数次证明了自己,马上就抓住了这个念头，并决定去实行它。  
  
就一般而言根据以往经验，Castiel更喜欢他处于人形的时候。他通常只会在感受到威胁、受惊吓或者个别的原因而生闷气的时候才会变回二哈的形态(最近一次Dean冲他大吼是因为有一天Dean外出工作时，把他扔在家中而过于无所事事地把卫生纸撕满了一屋子)。  
这就是为什么Dean會感有些不解，可能还有些担心吧，当他回到家里，发现Cas正傻呼呼地摇着尾巴并舔着Dean的手指，但他依旧漫不经心地走进入屋内。  
“干嘛了啦，伙计，是邮递员又试图过来了吗? ” 他咯咯地笑了起来，尽管事实上他还是有点担心，更不用说Cas故意阻挡了他们之间的心灵感应。  
而作为回应，Castiel轻轻“汪(woof)”的吠了一声，如果你能感受到的话，那声音听起来更多的像是恼怒。  
“我知道，那很不礼貌。到底怎么啦，Cas? ”Dean把他的公文包放在一旁然后在客厅一屁股坐下来，拍了拍身旁多余的空间。Cas敏捷地跳上来，并将自己的头紧紧靠在Dean身上，毫无疑问他的西装都被Cas毛茸茸的毛发所覆盖住了。 算了也没什么所谓了吧。  
然而Castiel开始用湿漉漉的舌头舔他的脸，感觉有点恶心。至少处于人形的Cas并不会这么做，而且Dean也不会允许任何一只普通的狗这么做，但是不得不承认这感觉还挺不错的...平滑又温热的舌头在他的脸上滑过。  
Dean局促不安的扭动着身子并试图把Cas推开，但是狗狗依旧没完没了的舔着他。Dean那出卖他的脑袋瞬间闪过了一个念头，它只是一闪而过，那么短暂却又如此黑暗，他意淫着如果这条大舌头舔舐在他身上别的地方的话,到底会是怎样的一种感觉。  
Cas冷不防地收起了他沾满口水的舌头，换成用他的鼻子压在Dean的胯间，Dean甚至能听见他粗重的吸气声。  
“呃，Cas? ”Dean说着，然后心不在焉的把狗子推开。Castiel稍为有些呆住接着轻咬了一下Dean的胳膊，然后决定继续挑逗着他的主人。這次Castiel  
尝试着用爪子挠Dean裤裆的拉链，没什么比忍受这个更痛苦了。  
“Cas，过来，你到底怎么回事了，伙计? ”Dean轻轻地拍了拍狗狗的鼻子，Castiel只是用他那双湛蓝而无辜的狗狗眼看向Dean。天呐这狗狗眼简直了。“你能让我先进去吗? ”  
突然之间，Dean被那些天知道他压抑了多久的画面充斥着的脑海，噢 看来Cas也想要这个。  
“操他妈的”他喘着气的叹息，Castiel的想法和被激起的情欲所淹没使他脑袋一阵晕眩。  
“汪(Wuff)”Cas同意地吠了一声，并舔了舔Dean的脖子。  
Dean温柔地把趴在他大腿上的狗子推开，然后站起来拍掉黏在西装上多余的毛发。  
“好了,来吧 你这小家伙”Dean稍为有点迟疑地说着，看着Cas从客厅跳下来并热情地晃着他身后的尾巴。  
Dean直径走上楼梯，听着Castiel走在他身后时爪子的指甲敲打在硬木地板上的声音。  
  
Dean站在他们的床边，看着Cas像疯了一样地摇着尾巴走进房间。Cas走到Dean身边再次把鼻子凑到他胯部嗅着。  
“行了，行了，好吧”Dean嘟嘟囔囔着，脱下外套把衬衫钮扣，然后也将衬衫脱下了。  
他把鞋和袜子也一并踢掉，犹豫了一下才拉下裤子的拉链。如果这是个玩笑呢？如果这时Cas变回人形了而Dean却是就这样赤裸裸的躺着，Cas会对他感到厌弃吗？  
哈士奇发出了一声低吼，使得Dean困惑的低下头看他，很显然Cas一直听着他内心正上演一场精彩的独白。被看着的狗子似乎正怒瞪着他，然而Dean算是读懂了对方的意思—把衣服脱了吧。  
Dean立即就顺从地将裤子跟内裤脱下，下一秒他就被一只有六十磅重的狗毫无预警地给压倒在床上。  
“哎 当心你的爪子,伙计”Dean感到Castiel爪子的指甲在他胸口留下一个个看上去充满着恼怒的痕迹时，他不由得发出一声抱怨，但Castiel只是用他冷冰冰的湿鼻子划过Dean的腰侧。  
  
按理来说Dean应该是充当主人的位置，或者圈子里的其他人喜欢随便给他冠以点什么的奇怪的称呼，但他和Cas没有划分任何所谓的地位，再说Dean彻头彻尾就是在下面(bottom)的那个好吧，Castiel利用他过往的经验，并试着以狗狗的形态来实行这一切。  
  
Castiel用冰冷的鼻子磨蹭Dean的乳头，紧随的是他再用温热的舌头舔过乳头,接二连三的刺激让Dean不禁颤抖着紧紧地抓住了身下的羽绒被。Cas继续一次又一次的用舌头挑逗着身下的人，不断在双乳之间交换着舔舐，之后他把吻部放到Dean的左腰侧下，并用鼻子轻轻推了推Dean。  
就算不用他们之间的心灵感应，Dean也知道这动作意味着“翻身(roll over)*”，如果他还没有被Cas挑起性欲的话，他可能还会有心情嘲笑一下这种 人/狗 互换的角色扮演。  
【roll over通常用于主人对狗狗下指令】  
  
他翻过身用手和膝盖支撑自己，早已勃起的老二正垂在两腿之间，感受着Cas在他身后的动作，当他的后穴感受到Cas呼出的温热气息时，他感觉自己的肌肉紧绷了就连肠子都绞紧在一起似的。  
噢 上帝啊 是的，这事是真的发生了。当Cas只是用那长而沾满口水的舌头单纯的舔过他的洞口，Dean把他的脸埋进了枕头里并发出了一声高吭的呻吟。  
不到一分钟的时间，Dean就能感觉到Cas的舌头伸进了穴口，狗狗吻部短而粗硬的毛发紧紧贴在他的屁股上磨擦,宛如Cas要将他拆吃入腹似的。他的长长的狗舌头能够伸到Cas处于人形时舌头够不到的地方，然而这一切却能更好的刺激Dean，让他更为此而疯狂。  
Cas像是坚持整整一个小时般，直到Dean被挑逗到忍不住的颤抖着。就在此时Cas收回了他的舌头，同时Dean因为后穴一下子的空虚而小声的呜咽起来。

你来自行扩张一下吧，Cas一边命令着，一边舔过Dean冒着汗水的背肌。Dean充满情欲的脑袋简直失去思考能力，但是不知怎么的他的身体像是下意识地伸手到床头柜拿出润滑油，然后将手指沾满润滑油，尽管事实上Cas已经把他扩张得很好了。  
当Dean觉得自己准备好的时候，他回头看了一眼，在他身后的狗正热切地看着他，再往下看，Cstiel那该死的粉色阴茎已经勃起了。Dean在看到狗的阴茎时并没有感到害怕，说得他好像从一开始意淫着这一切时会被自己的想法吓到一样，相反，他感到自己的阴茎正兴奋地渗着前液。  
他伸手去润滑了一下Cas的狗阴茎，他非常清楚此时此刻的自己在Cas面前就像一条发情的母狗。  
他还没来得及喘口气，就感觉到Cas趴到了他身上。Castiel把前爪按压在他的腰上，拖着脚步慢慢往前移，直到他的阴茎抵在Dean的穴口。  
Dean感受着Castiel推进来时不禁发出一声呻吟，狗的阴茎比人类的小，但这变化就只是比平常刺激那么“亿点”，这种完全彻底的错误行为,或许可能也只是“稍微的”点燃了他的欲望罢了。  
Cas属于人类的一面就好像不曾存在似的，压在他身上的狗如同充满兽性的野兽一般疯狂的操着他，如同电钻的速度几乎让Dean爽哭了。就像有种天性般的强烈欲望,驱使着Cas每次快速抽插都狠狠地辗过Dean的前列腺。  
Dean简直爽得不能自我，狗压在他身上，同时他伸出一只手去撸动着自己硬得不行的阴茎，他知道在这个阶段他随时都能射出来，至少，直到他感觉到有些什么不太对劲之前也是这么觉得。  
他可以感觉到Cas的阴茎底部变大而且，噢 我靠，他甚至没有想到Cas会成结的可能性！

Cas最后一次用力的抽插后试图拔出来，但是很显然并没有成功，所以他换成轻轻的推进去，不断地磨蹭Dean的前列腺。  
Castiel灼热的结，最不该发生的错误状况，与刺激结合在一起，让Dean哭喊着射了出来，高潮的快感宛如一列货运火车一样强烈。他感觉自己的肠壁挤压着Cas的阴茎，突然，伴随着一声狗狗的哀嚎，Dean能感受到Castiel高潮时的射精刺激着他敏感的肠壁，如果Dean再年轻几岁的话，估计他现在已经再次半勃了。  
“他妈的，Cas”他把脸埋在枕头里呜咽着抱怨，感受着结锁住了他那被操开了的洞。Cas发出一声低沉并带着歉意的哀鸣，Dean感觉到压住他身上的身体有所变化。  
属于人类的阴茎从他体内滑出来，此时Dean已经累倒在床上，Castiel用强而有力的人类臂膀把他圈在怀里。  
  
“我很抱歉，Dean”Castiel用他处于兽形时Dean总会惦记着的沙哑声音道歉，“我没有考虑到犬科生理结构。”  
“我也没有”迪恩坦承道并转过身面对Cas，回抱着对方。  
“那样...你还好吗? ”Castiel有点担心的问着。Dean尴尬地把脸埋在Cas的脖子里，用力的点了点头。  
“很好，”他承认，“但也许下次...”  
“什么，Dean? ”Castiel一边问着一边深情地爱抚着Dean的头发。  
“下次，你可以...不用这么快拔出来? ”迪恩羞愧的小声说道。  
Castiel轻轻一笑然后吻了一下Dean的额侧“当然可以了，亲爱的。”


End file.
